


Love Me Before The Last Petal Falls

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Nightwish Song fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Nightwish Song, Beauty and the Beast, F/M, I have mentally deleted TROS, Nightwish - Freeform, Nightwish: Beauty and the Beast, Song Lyrics, Song fic, The Last Jedi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: A Reylo song fic to Nightwish's "Beauty and the Beast." Starts in the Last Jedi and carries on.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Nightwish Song fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Love Me Before The Last Petal Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Nightwish is one of my favorite bands ever and while I'm newer to Reylo they have many great Reylo songs, this one being most well-suited to a fic. Please comment with your favorite Reylo songs! Any and all feedback appreciated. 
> 
> I'd highly recommend listening to the song before or during your read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVAOXgNoX-8
> 
> Other good Reylo Nightwish:  
> Ghost Love Score  
> Wish I Had An Angel  
> Come Cover Me

_“Remember the first dance we shared? Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?”_

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.”

It strikes a chord somewhere deep inside him, where he is still a little bit human. And he takes off his helmet, and the breath catches in Rey’s throat, and in that moment they both see each other in a different light. 

It sparks something new. 

_“The night you left with a kiss so kind, only a scent of beauty left behind.”_

The Bonds start while she is with Luke. And at first they use them to fight and hate, and then to talk and listen, and then to understand. 

It’s a moment of deep, raw, human connection he has not had in ages, something that Snoke deprived him of, the first thing that begins to reach through years of isolation and anger. 

It’s what begins to burn it all down. 

_“Ah, dear friend, I remember the night, the moon and the dreams we shared.”_

“I’d never felt so alone in my life.” Rey shivers despite the blanket and the fire, still feeling the cold air of the caves pressing down on her. 

“You’re not alone,” he replies, his voice reaching her across the hut, warming her. 

“Neither are you,” she tells him. Her hand rises from the bench. “It’s not too late.”

_“Your trembling paw in my hand, dreaming of that northern land, touching me with a kiss of a beast.”_

He removes his glove, and their shaking hands reach for each other, touching gently and hesitantly. 

Rey sees _something_ , the shadow of a future, and she sees him by her side. For only a moment, they allow themselves to dream. Of each other. 

But then Luke runs in and destroys the beauty of the moment, stirring rage in her chest. 

_”I know my dreams are made of you. Of you, and only for you.”_

She is distractingly close; his eyes flicker to her lips. “I’ll help you,” she whispers. 

He forces himself to look away, speaks with distance. “I know when the moment comes, you’ll be the one to turn.” If nothing else, he needs her standing at his side. 

He leads her into Snoke’s throne room, his fingertips burning where they touch her arm. 

_Your ocean pulls me under, your voice tears me asunder, love me before the last petal falls.”_

“Please.” His hand extends to her, begging her to join him. _You told me I was not alone; please let that mean something._

They’re both on the verge of tears, him begging her to stay, her begging him to leave. He’s _begging_. Kylo Ren does not beg; he is a leader, he demands. But Ben is begging. 

Her hand begins to rise, and he watches with apprehension. 

_“As the world without a glance of the ocean’s fair expanse, such the world would be if no love did flow in thee.”_

The ignited saber flies away from Snoke and into her waiting hand. She and Ben face each other, hearts pounding. 

They receive their charge with exhilaration, cutting down the guards as if as one person, moving in perfect unison. 

They scream and cry and fear for each other, and Rey’s chest is aflame with emotion. 

Then they are alone in the quiet, burning, room, and he makes his plea. 

_“But as my heart is occupied, your love for me now has to die, forgive me I need more than you can offer me.”_

A part of her wants to take his hand, to accept him, and to be accepted by him. 

But she cannot. Her hand instead rises to saber. 

And even as they struggle for it together, she wishes they could stop. 

A shower of sparks, and her vision goes black. When she wakes up, he lies prone on the floor. She takes the severed halves of the saber, clips his own to his belt, and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

_"Didn’t you read the tale where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?"_

They go back to being enemies, him the shadowy leader of the First Order, her the Jedi girl. The Bonds continue, despite their indifference, and grow stale and angry. 

“Why didn’t you take my hand? You could have had anything.”

“Except the one thing I wanted.”

_“Don’t you know this tale, in which all I ever wanted I’ll never have? For who could ever learn to love a beast?”_

Slowly they begin to soften. 

“The whole galaxy at my feet,” he shook his head. “Yet it’s nothing without you by my side.”

He’d offered her the galaxy, because it had been all he had to give her. He’d wanted nothing more than to create a new world by her side. 

Instead, all he had was a lonely and cold throne over a galaxy that hated him. 

_“However cold the wind and the rain, I’ll be there to ease up your pain.”_

“Then come home,” Rey said. “I’m still waiting for you.”

She holds out her hand for the last time, praying with her whole heart that he takes it. 

He lifts his eyes to her face; once again they are both begging. This time for the same thing. 

_“However cruel the mirrors of sin, remember beauty is found within._

He takes it. And he holds it. And he kisses it, and kneels before her, and wraps his arms around her waist. 

And she bends down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He rests his head against her chest, to listen to his beating heart. 

“I’m home,” he whispers through tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did leave off the last lyric because it didn't fit in with my narrative. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
